


Trust II

by WriteReal



Series: Trust [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Nothing but smut, Smut, Unconventional Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteReal/pseuds/WriteReal
Summary: It's Felicity's turn to trust Oliver. Will she?Part II of Trust. If you haven't read Trust I this won't make much sense.





	Trust II

**Author's Note:**

> This contains unconventional, albeit consensual, sex. If that makes you uncomfortable, stop now.
> 
> I don't own any of these lovely characters. I just borrow them for a few pages now and again.
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are mine.

He spread her with his thumbs, using his hands to pull her hips up to him. Then he took himself in hand and positioned himself at her opening. Slowly, gently, he pushed himself inside her.

Her breath hitched and he paused, his hands massaging her ass, trying to relax her. She nodded, took a deep breath, and he pushed forward, forward until he was up to the hilt. She was tight, tighter than he could have imagined. When she had done this to him with her fingers two weeks ago it had taken a huge leap of faith for him to allow it. It had blown his mind, literally. He had come so hard he had gone blind. Never, ever in his life had he thought being penetrated could feel so good.

Now, she was beneath him, and he pulled back until he was almost out, and then pushed back in. The tight ring of muscle around her opening made him gasp. Tight, so tight. It was going to take everything he had to hold himself back. He wanted to thrust. He wanted that tightness all around him.

She lifted her hips higher, her knees pressing into the mattress and he anchored her in place as he started a slow rhythm. Their breathing became ragged. He fought the urge to go faster, harder. He reached around her and slid his fingers over her clit.

“Oh, oh!” she moaned and jerked against him. “Yes, yes, keep doing that.” He did, sliding his finger up and down, pressing her clit in a slow circle until she whimpered. Even as he filled her from behind, she grabbed his hand and pushed it down to her opening. He slid a finger inside her wetness and she cried out his name.

His name on her lips, cried out in passion, made his control slip a notch. He thrust his finger up into her and then added a second and a third. She ground against his fingers, her breathing coming faster and faster. With his other hand, he slammed her hips back against his and he thrust a little harder.

“Oh god, yes. Oliver, harder. Harder.”

“Which one?” he panted. He was getting so close and he couldn’t let that happen. She hadn’t orgasmed when she had done this to him. This was just for her.

“Both,” she begged. “Move, Oliver.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He wanted to thrust into her, oh god he was trying so hard not to.

“You aren’t. You won’t. I’ll say something. Please,” she squeezed both sets of muscles against him. “I need you.”

That was all it took. He thrust his fingers deep inside her and curled them up, pressing her g-spot. At the same time, he slammed himself into her, going as deep as he could. She howled, and he kept going. He trusted her to tell him when she needed him to stop. He slammed into her again and, his hand keeping her against him as he took her in a whole new way. 

He went hard and fast, but not the hardest or fastest he could because it would definitely hurt her. So he went hard and fast enough for both of them, and her muscles were clenching around his cock and his fingers and then the crushing waves of her orgasm started and he gasped and clenched, willing himself not to come. 

It was the same for her that it was for him. The orgasm didn’t stop. It just kept going and going and he could sense that she was reaching her limit.

“Oliver, come, you need to come.” She whined, she was starting to thrash under him and it was making it so much harder to hold on.

“No,” he panted. “This is for you. Only you.”

“Oliver Queen if you don’t come right now, I am going to take it as a personal insult!” she demanded.

“Felicity—“

She thrashed harder, her muscles quaking, she was coming apart underneath him.

“Oliver now!” 

His body obeyed. He clamped his fingers to her g-spot and thrust faster. She wailed, her orgasm somehow intensifying. That sound, her undulating muscles undid him. He thrust into her wildly, guttural noises tearing from his throat until finally exploded inside her. She milked him with these muscles just as she did with the others and he rode his orgasm as hers continued to spiral up. He would keep going as long as she needed. They were both shuddering, their bodies locked together, keeping each other in a never-ending sea of fire.

“Stop, stop, stop,” she panted, and he knew exactly how she felt. Her nerves were on fire, every cell begging for oxygen and rest. He slowly withdrew his fingers and himself, then pulled her into his arms and onto his chest. She lay, panting and shivering, her eyes closed, her mouth open, her heart thundering against his chest. Their mingled sweat blended with the body oil, fusing their skin together. They lay together, their bodies slowly sinking down into the mattress, their breathing evening out.

“Oh my god,” she whispered, taking in a couple of breathes as deeply as she could. “I’m not, I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow. I don’t think I’ll be able to get out of bed.”

He kissed her temple and chuckled, his voice rough. “I know that feeling. I was as wobbly as a newborn foal the next day. If someone had needed the Green Arrow they would have been out of luck.”

She laughed and blew out a heavy sigh. “I can. Not. Move.” 

He hugged her closer. “Don’t try,” he murmured. “Sleep. It’s going to be the best sleep of your life.”

“Hmm,” she murmured, snuggling closer to him. “Okay.” And she was asleep, closely followed by her smiling husband.


End file.
